Canadian Punishment
by Darkfire75
Summary: Mountie!Canada/America. America does something which makes Canada decide to punish him. Request from a friend.


_**Author's note:**__ 8D This is a request from my friend, and I have to say, I had waaaaay too much fun writing this little thing. Pretty much she requested Mountie!Canada/America, with America doing something and Canada punishing him. I opted for comedy smut ^_^_

***

How was he supposed to know that peeing in the snow on Canadian soil was against some stupid law? Personally, America thought the whole accusation was iffy but he couldn't argue with his brother who was dressed as a mountie and looking pretty damn pissed.

"I don't want your American piss on my land!" he was shouting.

America rolled his eyes. "Why do you even care, Matt?"

"There's a restroom RIGHT OVER THERE! Was it NECESSARY to write 'AMERICA WAS HERE' in the snow while pissing?"

The other shrugged. "It's the thing to do. Don't get your beavers in a bunch, jeez."

Canada looked like he was going to explode, and America realized that would be a lot of red and he hated red. Except when it was in his flag. Because then it just looked awesome. "Alfred, I'm not joking here," he hissed.

"Yeah, I can see the vein above your head about to pop. Seriously though, what's the big deal?"

"Public indecency for one thing!" He jabbed a finger into his brother's chest. "And Americans have no right to pee on my land for another! It's like your invading with your internal fluids."

America gave him a blank look. "Huh?"

Canada's eyes were wild and for a moment, America was a little afraid. Then he smirked. Then laughed. Canada's left eye twitched, which resulted in him letting out a semi-scary Canadian roar and lunging for the American. America's reflexes were top-notch and he dodged and watched as his brother landed face first in his pissy snow.

He let out a taunting laugh. Canada lifted himself up and grabbed the other's ankle successfully knocking the other to the ground.

"Whoa, hey!" America cried as Canada crawled on top to straddle him and tie his hands up over his head with a rope. He stared at the rope and blinked. Did his brother honestly think some flimsy rope would hold his wrists in place? Canada glared down at him. "Matt, what the hell?!"

"Shut up. You're under arrest."

America wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry. "C'mon Matt, it was just a joke!"

"Pissing on my land? Trying to claim it, eh? I don't think so."

Canada got off him to unbuckle his jeans. The cold air hit his cock suddenly and America shivered. A warm, gloved hand grabbed at his flaccid penis gently before roughly beginning to pump it. He gasped and bucked his hips while arching his back. "M-Matt, dude! What are you doing?!"

The other nation ignored him in favor of humming his national anthem. Then his hand slowed down and he pulled back. America was panting for breath and blinking his eyes hazily behind his fogged up glasses. Canada yanked his pants down with one pull and America felt his ass become raw with the cold. Canada was merciless as he dragged him to his feet and then dropped him to his knees with his ass in the air. America whimpered from the cold and immediately stilled and gasped when he felt a gloved finger push inside of him.

"You can't be fucking serious! Matt?!"

The pain he knew he should have felt didn't come. Was his ass so numb that even penetration wouldn't bother him? But then he felt it, a tiny sting. Canada's enormous cock was sheathed inside of him as he was bent over the snow. America moaned unintentionally, even when that cursed gloved hand came around and started jerking him off.

Canada was chanting something in French and English that America couldn't catch and then finally, Canada gave a sharp tug on his erection and he came all over the snow. America didn't have long to take a deep breath before Canada released inside him and they both cried out.

When Canada pulled out, America fell forward, getting a face full of snow. He panted heavily and looked over at Canada who was fastening his black pants back up. "I believe you've learned your lesson," Canada stated, trying to sound professional but blushing slightly.

America grinned. "Yeah. Pissing on your land means I'm fucked, literally."


End file.
